


At Times Like This

by bluehairedspidey



Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedspidey/pseuds/bluehairedspidey
Summary: "Who Wants More?"Jerry's inexperienced in the ways of love, so Dean decides to help him.





	At Times Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda tried to make this feel like one of their sketches (but gayer) so it's really more of their characters than them, but enjoy!  
> (Also I'm pretty new to writing so any constructive criticism is welcome!)

On a quiet evening two boys shared a small bed in a dingy hotel room. Dean sat up, smoking and reading a comic book, while Jerry lay on his stomach beside him, looking at some pieces of paper. As he spared a glance at his partner, Dean couldn’t help but notice the expression etched on his face. The emotion behind it was one he couldn’t quite place. Confusion? Frustration? Distress? Whatever feeling was currently plaguing him did not appear to be a pleasant one. He closed his comic.

“What’s wrong Jer?”

“It’s these girls,” he gestured to the small pile of napkins, receipts, and other slips of paper in front of him, “They keep giving me these notes with their phone numbers and smooch marks and stuff on them and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Dean gave a soft, amused smile. “Why don’t you call one of them and take them out on a date? Were any of them pretty?”

Jerry laid his head on his folded arms and pouted, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t know, maybe. I don’t know if I even _want_ to go out with any of them.”

Dean looked at him with a bemused expression. “Why wouldn’t you? You get to spend time with a pretty girl and kiss her and if you’re lucky maybe a little bit more.” He nudged his partner with a wink.

Jerry turned over onto his back and placed his arms behind his head. “I don’t know,” he sighed, “I’ve just never really done that stuff with girls.”

The incredulous look Dean had on his face suggested that Jerry had just said something far more shocking than he had.

“Are you telling me you’ve never kissed a girl?”

A half-hearted shrug was Jerry’s only reply.

Dean thought for a moment. He had a slight suspicion as to the reason behind his partner’s inexperience. If he was wrong it could be disastrous, but if he was right…

What could he say? He had always loved a gamble. He moved his book to the side.

“Sit up.”

Jerry looked at him, confused, but sat up anyway.

“Why?”

“You’re never gonna get anywhere if you don’t even know how to kiss a girl,” he took a drag from his cigarette before putting it out, “So I’m gonna teach you.”

That got Jerry’s attention. He could feel his face heating up and just hoped he wasn’t blushing as much as he thought he was. Words seemed to fail him for a moment as he sat there, mouth opening and closing like a fish that some asshole child had scooped out of a tank with their grubby hands. “Teach me?” he asked, flabbergasted, “You’re- you’re gonna teach me? With the kissing?”

“If that’s alright with you.”

 _If that’s alright with me._ Jerry would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked. Ever since he had first laid his eyes on Dean Jerry had thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, and after working with him and getting to know him better he was now balls deep in love.

_And he wants to know if that’s alright with me._

“Is it?” Dean asked again.

“No.”

That was absolutely not the response Jerry had meant to give but, much like the Bolsheviks in 1917, his nerves had suddenly taken over. Dean reached for his comic. “Okay. If you don’t want to I’m not gonna push you.”

“No wait!” Jerry lurched forward and grabbed Dean’s arm. “I changed my mind, teach me!” he blurted out, looking at him with big, pleading eyes.

Dean raised his eyebrows, a bit taken aback by his partner’s enthusiasm, but nonetheless, with just a hint of a smile, said “Alright.”

“Oh goody!” A grin popped onto Jerry’s face and he scrambled to move the paper scraps out of the way before eagerly turning back to Dean.

“Well,” he started “I suppose first you should just kiss me. Who knows, maybe you’ll be a natural.”

“Just- just kiss you?”

“Uh huh.”

Jerry exhaled and wiped his palms on his pants. “Okay.” He took a deep breath, then, lips puckered and mouth open slightly, he grabbed Dean’s face and leaned in with all the restraint of a dog going for a jar full of peanut butter.

“Woah, hold it! Hold it!” Dean shouted, grabbing Jerry’s shoulders and pushing him away. “That’s not how you kiss a lady, you crazy fool. You gotta be a gentleman about it! Try again.”

“Okay, gentleman, okay.” After a moment’s pause Jerry lightly pushed Dean’s chin up with his fingertips and met him with the stiffest, most uncomfortable kiss he had ever experienced. Dean pulled back and swatted Jerry’s hands away from his face.

“No, no! You gotta relax when you kiss a girl, relax!”

“Okay then.” Jerry laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and started towards him, mouth far too open and tongue far too involved. This attempt was also met with a shove.

“No! You can’t just slobber all over her, don’t you have any manners? You gotta be more manly about it!”

“Alright here let me just-” Jerry grabbed Dean by the back of the head and brought them together with so much force it might as well have been a headbutt instead of a kiss. Dean brought up a hand to rub the lower half of his face.

“What are you trying to do, mess up this nose too?”

“What do you want? What do you want? I don’t know, I-I know maybe one other way how to kiss!”

“Well what is it?”

Jerry cupped his face and rubbed their noses together before he was pushed away yet again. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Look, how about I kiss you and you just sort of follow along, okay?”

“...Alright.”

A strong hand came up to rest on Jerry’s cheek, gently guiding him forward until his lips met Dean’s. The kiss started out slow and cautious. This was much more Dean’s area of expertise than it was Jerry’s, but even he was hesitant, not wanting to scare away his friend by being too forward. For some unknown reason the kid had always stuck by him and seemed to care about him quite a bit. Dean couldn’t help but return his affection. Maybe a little too much. He thought of deepening the kiss, but, realizing how tense Jerry still was, pulled away instead.

“You okay? We can stop if you want.”

“No!... No.” He looked away with a bashful smile. “I’m just a little nervous that’s all.”

Dean gave Jerry’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and when he looked up he was met with the warmest brown eyes he had ever seen and a look filled with so much love he thought he would melt. And when those lovely lips parted and that mellow voice said “It’s just me. Don’t worry,” Jerry knew he didn’t have to.

After that it was all soft sounds and tender touches. Had it been any random dame Dean might not have cared quite so much, but for Jerry he had turned the romance-meter up to eleven. They occasionally broke apart to catch their breaths or for Dean to offer an offhanded remark along the lines of “Relax,” or “Not so fast,” or “Easy on the tongue,” but for the most part they were silent, an especially odd thing for the perpetual prattler that was Jerry, but for the moment they were caught up and content in just experiencing each other.

Like all good things though, the kiss eventually came to an end. At some point they had laid down on the bed where they now rested, catching their breaths, both unable to do anything but smile as they took in every detail of the other.

“So,” Dean said, “Think you’re ready to kiss girls yet?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Jerry cupped Dean’s face in his hand with a smile, and Dean placed his hand over Jerry’s.

“Because I’d much rather be kissing you.”


End file.
